regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Rangers Jungle Fury
Regular Rangers Jungle Fury is a crossover of regular show and power rangers jungle fury. Plot Barranco hired Dai Shi, Camille, The Five Fingers Of Poison, The Overlords and the Phantom Beasts of the Dai Shi Clan as they team up with the Rabbid Empire to destroy the park heroes academy. Benson sends N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Captain Rex and Commander Cody to take Mordecai's Gang to a field trip to Power Rangers Jungle Fury world with a little help from the jungle fury rangers to stop them from destroying the park heroes academy. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon's outerior, 5 Empire phantoms appeared as they landed, scene switches to the Moon's interior where the lords are in their throne level) *(Zelok appears with 2 Elite Storm Honor Guards) *'Zelok': My lords, we have failed to retrieve the heart of the park. And yes we know, this is the 3786 earth time that we fail, but hopefully, we shall finally win. *'Barranco': Well unfornately, since we fail many times, we have to hire another species to join the Empire. *'Zelok': But my lord, how would we find another species from the whole different galaxy? *'Barranco': There is no different galaxy, they lived here on planet Earth in a darkness dimension, but they are the Dai Shi Clan! *'Zelok': The Dai Shi Clan my lord? *'Barranco': Yes there are the perfect species led by there ruthless leader Dai Shi! *'Zelok':' '''Should I bring them to join us? *'Barranco': Yes, bring them to me at once! *'Zelok': Yes my lord. *(Somewhere on Earth, an Empire Dropship appeared, releasing Zelok, Argan, Wesod, Spot, Ragler, and Rambo out of the dropshi9, along with several Empire troopers) *'Argan': The lords said that we have to find a way to get to the planet's darkest dimension, is that possible. *'Zelok': I believe so. Besides, we have to build a portal bridge through there, hopefully, none of us would be deceased or die from the exhaustion of the creation. *'Argan': Right. *(At Park Heroes Academy) *'Benson': It's incoming call. *'RJ': Benson! *'Besnon': What is it, RJ? *'RJ': Dai Shi, Camille, The Five Fingers Of Poison, The Overlords and the Phantom Beasts are working for their bosses, the Empire. *'Benson': Are you sure? *'RJ': Yes. I want you send N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Captain Rex and Commander Cody to take Mordecai's Gang to a field trip to Power Rangers Jungle Fury world. *'Benson': You got it. This is Benson speaking I want N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Captain Rex and Commander Cody to come here. *(N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrives) *'Captain Rex': What is it, Benson? *(Subtitle: 4 Hours ago) *(Scene shpws to the dark dimension, letting Zelok and the other Empire members with the Empire troops be inside the dimension) *'Argan': Look at this, what is this place!? *'Zelok': The dimension that the Lords are talking about, come on, we have to do what the Lords command! *(All the sudden, they heard choking, they saw a Phamtom Beat killing a Empire Troop by using one of its claws to stab the troop, then kills him by splitting the troop in half. The Phantom beast stares at the rest) *'Argan': For the Empire! (Charges after the beast, bu the beast escaped and killed other 2 Empire troops) You dare!? (Holds a Laser blaster, but Dai Shi appears) *'Dai Shi': Halt you fools. (Looks at the Phantom Beast) Its the visitors from the Lords. *(The Beast calmed and went away) *'Argan': Who the filth are you suppose to be!? *'Dai Shi': I am Dai Shi, the leader of the Dai Shi clan. *'Argan':: Nice to meet ya, say, did our lords told ya'll about us? *'Dai Shi': Why yes he did. *'Zelok': If your being recruited by the Lords, how come one of your minion looking things killed 3 of our Empire troopers? *'Dai Shi': Its not their fault, sometimes they had been hatred for an amount of time after we were defeated by Rangers. *'Spot': That explains shy, anyway, we should be able to bring you and your own Dai Shi clan to the moon, this is where the Lords live. *(An Empire Phantom approaches) *(Subtitle: 4 Hours Later) *'Benson': Dai Shi, Camille, The Five Fingers Of Poison, The Overlords and the Phantom Beasts are working for their bosses, the Empire. *'Commander Cody': Why would they do it? *'???: (Invisible and kills Benson by stabbing him with a laser plunger and the figure got visible, revealing to be Zelok) Now you pathetic fools! You shall bow down to the Empire, or you all will die! *(Mordecai's gang are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) *'''Zelok: (Places a Empire like plasma grenade in the P.H.A's core) This Forerunner bomb will detsroy this building, if you don't give us the heart of the park. And don't think about getting it out, the bomb is already at the center of the fore somewhere so don't try to make us fool for your traps! *'Stan Pines': You want it, you got it! here. *'Zelok': Thank you. (Sees one of his hands covered in red paint and realize something) Wait a minutem, ITS A FAKE!!! *'Argan': Grr! (Chokes Mordecai with one of his hands) Where is the real heart of the holy park!? *'Stan Pines': I'll show you where it is. (Shows them the heart room, where the heart of the park is) *'Zelok': Thanks. (Grabs the real heart of the park) Now we shall finally conquer the universe! *'Zeb': What about Mordecai and his gang. *'Zelok': Oh, right. *(Bug grey rabbids lets Mordecai and his gang go) *'Ezra Bridger': Mordecai, you okay? *'Mordecai': (Gasp) Not exactly, but I will be fine. *'Anakin': Zelok, Argan, how did you get here at Park Heroes Academy? *'Zelok': None of your concern! *(Zelok, Argan and the Empire left) *'Dipper': Um.....uh....they forgot to deactivate the bomb. *'Mordecai': Don't worry we got this. *(Mordecai and his gang deactivate the bomb) *'Kanan': Good work, Mordecai's Gang. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': You deactivate the bomb. *'Mordecai's Gang': Thanks. *(Gumball and Red arrives) *'Red': Hey, guys how's it going? *'Roger Baxter': Good. *'Gumball Waterson': Where are you guys going? *'Captain Rex': We're going to take Mordecai and his gang to a field trip to Power Rangers Jungle Fury world. *'Nicole Watterson': That's great. Come with me. I'll show you where it is. *(Nicole shows Mordecai and his gang the Republic Ships) *'Griffin Turner': Wow these are the Republic Ships. *(As the gang left, the bomb suddenly goes active and shows the time, in 3,2,1, then the whole Park Academy explodes) *(At the Empire fleet) *'Zelok': Well, we did it. *(At Stealth Ship) *'Kanan': Well the academy explodes, anyway Set course to Power Rangers Jungle Fury world. *(They headed to Power Rangers Jungle Fury world and landed here) *(N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Mordecai's Gang are going to Jungle Karma Pizza) *'Captain Rex': We're here. This is where RJ is. *( *'Usze': Let's go. *(An emperial big grey rabbid chieftain named Sekomus, appears with a group of big grey rabbid zealots hiding) *'Sekomus': In gage active camouflage, for I, Sekomus, will remind to reveal yourselves only if we join battle against the angels of the Park heroes clan. (He and his zealot activate their active camouflage, turning themselves invisible, and sneakly walked to the heroes. Then suddenly whispers, while the heroes didn't hear) We must not fail, otherwise our heads would be removed. *(One of the zealots grabbed Usze 'Taham and stabbed him in the chest with an Energy Sword, killing Usze 'Taham) *'Mordecai': Oh no! Usze! *'Captain Rex': What the?! *'Rigby': What the heck happened to Usze? *'Buhdeuce': I have no idea. *(One of the other zealots choked Mordecai) *(SwaySway slaughter those zealots) *'Gaz': What are those zealots doing here? *'Craig': No clue. *'Rigby': What did the Empire data saids? *'Mordecai': The Empire data shows something about prisoner escaping with Forerunner DNA. Know we know what was going on! *(Suddenly, several Promethean like Sangheili were appearing out of nowhere) *'SwaySway': What the hell?! We just encountered more new type of Prometheans! *'Mordecai': According to the data, these were called Promethean Zealots. I got this. Spirit of the Phoenix! *(Mordecai uses his animal spirit, Phoenix to attack Promethean Zealots) *'Rigby': Mordo, how did you even do that? *'Mordecai': I don't know. Trivia *Mordecai's Gang are going on a adventure for the first time. *Mordecai has an animal spirit, Phoenix. *Jungle Fury Rangers - Casey Rhodes/Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Lily Chilman/Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Theo Martin/Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Robert James/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Dominic Hargan/Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Spirit Rangers, Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior got a job at the park. *Dai Shi Clan are working for their bosses the Rabbid Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers